Angel
by tweener-word
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPPIE 7 UP! This is a poetic version, in my opinion, what Buffy wrote in her diary towards Angel.
1. Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Dedication: To life!

A/N: Sorry I ain't bin updatin' in a while but I've had so much on but believe me I'll make up for it!

My Prophecy?

I've been attacked more times than ever today,

But believe me now those vampires will pay.

Unfortunately that's not the worst by a mile,

I overheard Giles saying that I'm gonna die.

So in the end I confronted the master,

Seeing him made my heart pump faster.

He then bit into my neck and dropped me in a puddle,

I died for a while and everything became a muddle.

But luckily I was revived by my loyal friend, Xander,

But the guy who was with him made me wonder.

It was Angel and only one thing came to my head,

"We saved the world, I say we party," I said.

A/N: Okay I say lame come back but plz r and r and I promise better!


	2. Him

Disclaimer: I own nothin' but da poem.

Dedication: To my mom for bringin' me up good!

A/N: Continuing from last chappie lol!

Him

Yay me!

I've seen him again!

And now I've actually,

Found out his name,

His name is Angel,

He suits it as well,

From looking at his face,

I think you could tell.

A/N: I know, short but I want it to have quite a few chappies! So please dont give me any reviews sayin' it's too short plz. :-(


	3. Weird

Disclaimer: I own nothin' but the poem!  
Dedication: Ok I'm gonna dedicate this one to all ma reviewers! I'll  
mention y'all at the end hunz!  
A/N: Continuin' from last chappie!  
  
Weird  
  
Well, I've seen him again,  
But it wasn't the same,  
He knows I'm the slayer,  
And about my fame,  
With vampires, demons,  
And other evil stuff,  
I don't know how he found out, though,  
Keeping a secret was tough.  
A/N: Thanx to:  
Cee Cee: Thank you for the review hun, I've done as you asked and I've  
continued!  
Dark One: Thank you for you're review too. I really appreciate you  
complementing me on putting feeling into my poem, so thank you darl!  
Kat461: Yo! Thanks for the review boo! Thanks so much for reviewin' every  
poem, story and chappie that I do! That's what a really mate is and I'm  
glad that I got one lol! 


	4. The Worst date ever!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! My mom has decided to move home because the mortgage is too high, she is also pregnant. So... I'm sorry that I told you my life story but I just wanted to get it across that I have absolutely no money at all.

Summary: Just continuing from the last chappie really. This one is about when Buffy goes on a date with Owen.

Dedication: This one is for all the sufferin' peepz out there! I put all ma' luv 2 ya'll!

A/N: Sorry that I have took so long to write the next chappie, it's just I've had a lot going on at the moment as you can see in my disclaimer lol! So please enjoy!

The Worst date ever!

I've now set my sights on someone new,

He's adorable, a non-demon and absolutely cute!

I went on a date with him earlier tonight,

But as again, like all the same, it didn't go quite right.

As I was supposed to help Giles with this unstoppable vamp,

But instead I ditched the poor old guy, and went with my new man.

But just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse,

I had to go and bump into that guy who had the curse.

Many thank you's to all the reviewers! Thanx hope you liked this one!


	5. The truth about Angel Part 1

Disclaimer: I own... nothing!

Summary: Continuing from next chappie! All about Angel!

Dedication: I know I sound like a swot here but I'm gonna dedicate this to my English teacher. She says that it's nation poem week or something' and I just got in a poetic mood lol!

A/N: Hello lol! Please read, enjoy and review!

The truth about Angel. Part 1

Yesterday was fine, only one thing bothered me,

I was walking home, when vamps jumped out, I counted, there were three.

But thankfully, out came that guy, the one with the angelic face,

We fought the vamps together, fighting at our own pace.

But sadly he got wounded, and so I took him home,

Where I sorted out his injuries and began to write this poem.

I decided he should stay the night, so he lay beside my bed,

When I went to sleep that night, dreams of him filled my head.

A/N: Please r and r!


	6. The truth about Angel Part 2

Disclaimer: I own... nothing! Except the poem!

Summary: Continuing from next chappie! All about Angel!

Dedication: To Joss for creating BTVS

A/N: Hi! lol! Please read, enjoy and review! And did I mention enjoy?

The truth about Angel. Part 2

Today was major weird; I can't believe it's real,

But when you are a slayer, this is always how you feel.

I went to school as usual, and Giles has some bad news,

The vamps I fought were warriors and more may be coming soon!

But the worst was to come when I arrived home from school,

I thought everything would work out all right, but as always I was the fool.

As me and Angel shared a kiss, all to my desire,

But he then pulled away, to reveal he was a vampire.

A/N: Hope, ya'll enjoyed please r n r!


	7. Janitor

Disclaimer: I own nothin' except the poem.

Dedication: To janitors everywhere lol!

Summary: Continuing from last chappies!

A/N: This one was quite hard to write, since Angel wasn't a major part in it. So if it's poopy then I apologise.

Janitor?

I haven't seen him in a while,

And I don't know why I want to see him smile,

Well anyway, today I was nearly gassed to the grave,

But luckily the janitor came and my friends and I were saved.

But something about that janitor didn't seem quite right,

One of my senses was tingling as if I'd known him all my life.

A/N2: Did ya enjoy? Well pass you're opinion across to me by reviewin!


	8. My Prophecy?

Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Dedication: To life!

A/N: Sorry I ain't bin updatin' in a while but I've had so much on but believe me I'll make up for it!

My Prophecy?

I've been attacked more times than ever today,

But believe me now those vampires will pay.

Unfortunately that's not the worst by a mile,

I overheard Giles saying that I'm gonna die.

So in the end I confronted the master,

Seeing him made my heart pump faster.

He then bit into my neck and dropped me in a puddle,

I died for a while and everything became a muddle.

But luckily I was revived by my loyal friend, Xander,

But the guy who was with him made me wonder.

It was Angel and only one thing came to my head,

"We saved the world, I say we party," I said.

A/N: Okay I say lame come back but plz r and r and I promise better!


End file.
